Demons
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Buffy/Smallville Crossover: ***Update Chap 6*** Chloe calls SoulBoy Inc. and Spike to solve the Meteor Rock question.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Demons

Author: Heather Sinclair

Email: Heather@ Buffysboudoir.com

Rating: R for violence

Pairing: Canon Pairings.

Spoilers: Buffy - The Grave, Smallville - Tempest

Distribution: Archive. Anyone else ask ... I will say yes.

Summary: Smallville/Buffy Crossover. Chloe contacts Spike to come to Smallville and solve the meteor rock question.

Author's Note: Just a little taste of what is to come.

Smallville Crossover FanFic List: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Smallville_Crossover_FanFic 

~*~ Found at www.soulboy.net.com ~*~

Looking for a little protection? Vampires eat your girl? Demons just won't leave your first born red-headed child alone? Evil witches afoot? Unexplainable things happening in your town?

Then look no further! SoulBoy Inc. will be there to take care of that pesky problem. With almost 150 years of experience under our belt, we guarantee to solve your problem or double your money back. 

Inquire at SoulBoy1855@sd.cal.net

24 hrs a day 7 days a week

*not affiliated with Angel Investigations 

and you wouldn't want them anyway.

The ponce doesn't work outside of L.A.

From: CKsLuvrGrl@sv.ks.net

To: SoulBoy1855@sd.cal.net

Subject: Inquiry

Dear SoulBoy,

I happened upon your website on a Google search and thought you might be able to help me with a problem ...

Chapter 1

~*~ Smallville, Kansas, 2 Days later ~*~

"Does this bloody corn ever end?"

I got a email from the chit a couple of days ago askin' me to come out and see what's causing all the hullabaloo in the middle of nowhere, Kansas. 

I thought it might just be another wild goose chase. That's why I demanded half the money up front. She agreed to ten percent. I said okay. Who am I kidding, the Slayer and the bit need all the help they can get ... whether they want it or not.

See, the Slayer still doesn't believe that I got my bleedin' soul back. Not that I blame her much. I didn't change. I didn't become all broody, eatin' rat's an all. Oh, I softened a bit around the edges. I don't have urges to feed on the local population anymore, but I'm still the Big Bad ... chip or no.

I gunned the throttle on the motorcycle and finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. No More Corn! Which was a good thing, 'cause sunrise is only another hour away, and soul or no soul I still have a flamin' bad reaction to the sun.

I took precautions. I find I have to be outside, in the daylight, more often than not, nowadays. So I had my tailor make me up somethin' special in the clothes department. I'm currently covered neck to ankle in thick black leather. With my boots, gloves, and helmet to cover the rest of me, I can stay outside for longer periods of time. But it's no bleedin' picnic.

The email told me where to meet. The local High School. It didn't take me long to find it. There ain't much out here 'cept a main drag a water tower and farms. 

I pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. I was a half hour early. Gave me time to work out the kinks and have a smoke or two 'till she shows.

~*~ 6:15 a.m. Smallville High ~*~

A late model car rounded the corner and came to a stop in the space next to me. Inside was a blonde girl, pretty as all hell. Get it out of your head, Spike. You got the Slayer. And she's more than a sweet piece of ...

The car door opened and out she got. The girl looked me up and down. I smirked.

"Getting' an eyeful luv?"

She arched an eyebrow. "You aren't exactly what I expected. You *are* SoulBoy, right?"

"Call me Spike."

"Spike?" 

The bent was about to go on about my name. I cut her off.

"Can we get down to business? Sun's comin' up and I need some sleep."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Sure, sorry ... uh ... follow me."

~*~ Office of The Torch ~*~

I looked at the clippings hanging on the wall for the third time. 

"And you say this has all been going on since the meteor shower that hit town a few years back?"

She nodded. "More like 11 years."

"They've been busy."

She looked at me wide eyed, expecting me to immediately know what was goin' on.

"Demons." I said.

The look on her face changed. "Demons?"

I laughed. "What didja think it was ... these meteor rocks?"

Color rose to her cheeks. I could sense the blood rise right under her skin. 

"Look, it's nothing' to be embarrassed about. That's the way most demons operate. They wait for some natural disaster to occur and they take advantage of the local's. Kinda takes the attention off what they don't want it on ... see?"

She nodded along with me and then shook her head no.

"There's no such things as demons."

I sighed and reached my hand out. 

"Come're pet."

Her eye arched again.

"I ain't gonna hurt'cha."

I led her to a chair and she sat.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you somethin' and I don't want you to scream, 'cause I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

She started to get really nervous. That is when I did it ... I shook my demon out to my face. She screamed. 

They never listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waved a file folder in front of her face as she hyperventilated. Her eyes never left mine. I guess she believes in demons now. 

"How ... why ... what are you?"

"Quit breathin' so hard luv or you're gonna pass out."

She caught herself and visibly slowed her panting. 

"I'm a vampire." 

Her brow furrowed. "You mean ... like Anne Rice, vampire?"

Figures. "No I don't mean like Anne bleedin' Rice. That chit has got the whole blamin' world thinkin' that I bump uglies with anything that walks." I straightened my duster. "Even I got standards."

The girl seemed to shy away.

"I'm a vampire, luv. Means I'm part demon. I drink blood." 

I watched as all of her earlier flush drained from her face.

"Not human blood ... well not anymore."

"You aren't going to hurt anyone while you ..."

My eyes rolled. "Well, I planned on hurtin' some demons while I was here. That's what you're paying me for."

I guess the business end of the deal came back to her head, 'cause she finally gathered herself.

"Uh ... right." She reached into her coat pocket and retrieved a CD case. "This should get you up to speed on what has been going on lately. It's in Mac. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "I have a translator with my software."

She gave me a cautious grin. I palmed a business card from my jacket and handed it to her. 

"Just in case there's an emergency. My beeper." I thought about it for a second. "And only for emergencies. I'm allergic to sunlight, so I don't like ta come out unless it is absolutely necessary."

She nodded. "I guess you, being a vampire and all ... "

I noticed the mornings first rays comin' through the miniblinds. "I'll get in contact with you tonight."

She nodded again.

"Where?" I prompted. 

She shook her head and her hand came to her face. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this slow. I guess with the revelation and all. I'm kinda still in shock."

I flashed her my pearly whites. "Not to worry luv. Happens to the best of us."

"Meet me at The Talon. It's a coffee shop in the old Talon theatre on the main drag."

I nodded. "I saw it on the way in. Sunset's at 6:13 ... I'll meet you there at 7:30. I want to check out a few things first."

*****************

All's they have for lodgings around here is motels and a bed and breakfast. Seeing as most B&B's are all sunlight through the windows and grandma's walkin' into your room at all hours givin' ya blankets and such, guess which I picked.

Once I got settled, I opened up the laptop I fingered at a Sunnyhell electronics shop. Like I said before, just 'cause I got a soul doesn't mean I got morals with it. Anyway, I popped in the CD and started the translator program. 

After a bit, all of the articles that the chit had on the wall were in vivid detail, along with a map pointing out where all of the weirdness occurred. And this girl's sixteen? Must not have a social life. Then I remembered something.

I pulled up her original email and noticed the address: CKsLuvrGrl@sv.ks.net. 

C.K.'s Lover Girl, huh. I wonder who CK is. Whoever he is, he ain't gettin' the job done if she's spendin' all of her free time doin' this crap. Plus, if I remember right, she had the smell of virgin all up and down. 

I read up on all the going's on and also read her theories about the meteor rock's. She almost had it. The chit seems to have an open mind. Jus' needs the proper direction.

The clock read 1:30 p.m. I still had a few hours to get some sleep before sundown. 

****************

~*~ The Talon - 7:00p.m. ~*~

(Chloe)

"May I have a double mochachino, please?"

"Sure Chloe, coming right up." Answered the coffee-jockey behind the counter.

I turned around and waved to Clark, Lana and Lex who were probably discussing business. Lana was still wearing a cast on her left arm, from elbow to hand. I should have included her survival from the tornado in Spike's disk. Living through a trip in the mouth of a F4 tornado with nothing between you but the cab of a truck, is nothing if it is not weird. She still isn't sure how she's alive.

"That'll be $3.67."

I laid four on the counter and took my drink to Clark's table.

"Chloe, Hi."

My body still ached for him, whenever I looked into his eyes. But I will be darned if I go back on my promise to myself to have our ... relationship? He promised not to leave me standing alone at the Spring Fling and go after Lana, but he did it anyway. 

I know it's a bit selfish of me. I mean she *was* in trouble and Clark is nothing if he is not brave, helpful, honorable, hunky, hard-bodied ... don't go there Chloe. 

"Hi Clark. Lana, Mr. Luthor."

"Hi."

"Miss Sullivan."

I saw Clark eyeing my backpack.

"Doing some after hours work?"

I nodded. "The life of an intrepid reporter, Clark. The news never sleeps."

I pulled a chair from an adjoining table and sat, closer to Lex than Clark. I think he noticed, too. Lana seemed to be staking out her territory, next to Clark. Hmph. Whitney hadn't been gone for more than two weeks and here she is making the move on my ... nope, not mine anymore.

I glanced down at my watch.

"Waiting for someone, Miss Sullivan?" Lex noticed.

I looked back up. "Yeah, I have an appointment."

Clark was suddenly very interested as he leaned an elbow on the table. "Appointment?"

"Uh huh. Someone from out of town."

Clark's brow furrowed. "Do I know him?"

What is it, Clark? Jealous, finally? 

"Nope."

Lana chimed in. "I think Chloe's got a new boyfriend."

Lex's eyebrows raised and Clark's eyes widened.

I smirked, just to tease Clark. "Perhaps."

Then a loud crash came from a table near the front door.

"All right, everyone, you know what this is." 

A large man pulled a sawed-off shotgun from under his trench coat. 

"Just keep your seats and put your hands out in front of you, on the table, and nobody has to die, tonight."

The man went from table to table collecting watches, rings, and wallets. He made a stop at the cash register and the coffee-jockey gave him the drawer's collections for the night.

I heard Lex whisper. "Lana, tell me you had the drop safe installed."

Lana cringed. "Not till tomorrow. Everything we made today is in that drawer."

Lex sighed.

When he finally got to our table, Lex tossed in a wad of cash that would choke a horse. Clark had five dollars and I was lucky. I only had a dollar left of the five that I brought with me.

We were his last table and he backed out, eyeing the customers as he did. He pointed at a girl, with the shotgun.

"You, open the door."

The scared girl almost ran to the door, opening it for him as he made his escape. Lex and Clark stood when the robber was out of sight. 

"Lana, call the police." Lex ordered.

That's when we heard it ... the girl. "Oh my god!"

She was still standing at the door, holding it open when the robber came back in, involuntarily. And not by normal means. He flew backwards into the center of the room, crashing into one of the tables.

Seconds later a figure followed him in.

"Lose somthin' there, mate."

Spike entered, holding the barrel of the shotgun in his left hand and the bag of cash and jewelry in his right.

"Spike!" I called.

His eyes darted to me and back to the criminal lying on the floor. 

"Hey there, sunshine. This bloke givin' you a problem." 

I looked down at the guy and back up at Spike. "Not anymore, thanks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Spike)

It was an hour before the police had everyone's statements, and I had everyone's gratitude. Lucky for me I had a resident alien card that a mate of mine made up for me a few years back. Didn't want any mess with local authorities. 

All that was remainin' of the crowd was the girl and her mates. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us to our savior for this evening, Miss. Sullivan?" A bald gent asked.

She walked up and took my arm, possessively. "Guys, this is Spike. Spike, the guys. That's Lex Luthor," she pointed to the bald guy, "Lana Lang, " the brown haired chit that was easy on the eyes, "and Clark Kent," the tall one.

Clark Kent, ahh C.K. at last.

"Nice meetin' you all."

The Luthor one offered his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. ..."

"Just Spike'll do"

He nodded. "Well then Spike, can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

Sunshine jumped in before I could answer. "He doesn't drink ... coffee."

I smirked. "Maybe some cocoa, if you have any?"

Easy eyes smiled and made her way to the bar. "Coming right up."

I felt my arm being squeezed. 

"I was just telling Clark that you were here for the corn husking festival at the end of the week."

I saw the warning look in her eye. 

"Right. Big corn husking fan." I replied. "And Sunshine here has been givin' me the twenty question routine for her newsletter."

She cleared her throat. "Newspaper."

"Right."

Might as well play this up a bit. I patted her hand. "Look luv, perhaps we should get the cocoa to go. I have some ... crop figures to astound you with."

Her eyes darted between the beefcake and myself, then nodded.

"I'll go tell Lana."

My gaze lingered on her backside a bit long as she walked away. I could almost feel the tension coming from C.K. when I heard his throat clear.

I turned my head and sighed. The Luthor chap had excused himself and left me alone with my 'rival.' Then I noticed it. My brow furrowed and I stepped into him; inches away, and sniffed. He stepped back.

I smiled. "You aren't like the rest of these."

He blinked quickly. "What?" He said, a bit too defensively.

I looked him up and down. "You've got the look down, but the smell is off. What are you?"

His face reddened. "I ... uh ..."

"Here you go." My cocoa was presented to me.

I took it in my left hand, and slung my arm around her neck with my right. Pullin' her possessively to me.

"Right then, off we go."

*************

(Chloe)

We were halfway down the street when he took his arm off of my shoulders. 

"Did you see the look on Clark's face when you called me love?" I laughed.

Spike smiled at me. "I thought his bleedin' head was going to explode with jealousy."

Spike seemed a little too aware of mine and Clark's situation.

"How did you know?"

His pace slowed. "Your email address. For someone that proclaims to be CKsLuvrGrl, he wasn't very attentive. That means either you and hims broken up, or he's a blitherin' idiot and hasn't noticed the golden angel standin' in front of him."

Golden angel? "But ..."

"Either way, another man's affections tend to open the curtains over one's eyes."

I knew he could feel my thanks and lack of comfort.

"I know where your demons are." He blurted. "And I'm fairly certain why they're here."

***************

On his motorcycle, it only took about ten minutes to arrive at the scene of the crime. I took off the helmet that Spike lent me.

"I thought you said that the meteor rocks didn't have anything to do with what's been going on."

We were at ground zero for the majority of the crash site. The same place Lex Luthor and his band of 'scientists' were 'sampling' the ground for future development. I always thought something was up with that, but nothing I could prove.

"I didn't say that they didn't have anything to do with it, luv. Just that it wasn't what was causin' all the ruckus."

He made his way to the tree line of the massive forest area near the field. I was hot on his trail.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't bother turning around when he delivered his synopsis. 

"It was your map of the meteor hits and goings on that gave me the hint that we might find somethin' out here. I stopped by on the way to the coffee shop and found somethin' that you might be interested in."

We marched on, through the underbrush surrounding the trees. I could tell it had been traveled, maybe once before; probably by Spike, this evening.

It only took us about fifteen minutes and one new blouse, ripped by a swinging tree branch later to find what Spike wanted me to see.

He made a hand motion for me to be quite and take a look at what he was pointing at. I inched forward and peered between a pair of large branches that were providing cover for us. What I saw almost made me scream. 

A small camp was set up. I call it a camp, because I didn't know what else to call it. There were no tents and no campfire, which usual signify your typical campsite. Instead there was a clearing about fifteen feet in diameter covered by the tree canopy, so as not to be seen by passing crop-dusters and such. 

Occupying the site was ... twenty-four of the strangest creatures I have ever seen. They were biped type, covered in brown fur, heavily muscled, and very primitive looking. The most outstanding feature were the forearms of the creatures. They were covered in barbed spikes, dripping some sort of mucus, or pus. I couldn't really tell because of the light, but I was betting mucus. The dripping was slow but steady.

Spike waved me back and we returned to his motorcycle in due course. 

"What were those ... things."

"Wytacha demons." He told me. "They usually travel in groups of twenty or so for protection. They are very anti-social, and extremely had to kill." 

He paused. "Did you see the things on their arms?" 

I nodded.

"Very toxic poison. One scratch and you'll be seein' if there's a life after death."

I was astounded. "Why are they here?"

He smiled. "That's the easy part. They need to feed off of certain minerals. You ever wonder why you don't find deposits of uranium and such, in abundance, like you find every other mineral. "

I could guess. "It's the rare make-up of the electrons and ..."

He didn't let me finish.

"Wytacha demons."

"They feed off the radioactivity."

Then it dawned on me. "The meteor rocks are radioactive?"

"Not so's you'd notice. Or at least not enough to affect the local vegetation or population. Maybe it's a different type of radiation."

He had a worried look on his face. 

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"I noticed the area is pockmarked, but not from claws. More like shovels and such."

My eyes widened. "The survey! They took all of the meteor rocks!"

His eyes narrowed. "If that's true, luv, then whoever took them is gonna be in for a real treat when these buggers go for their next meal."

Something didn't make sense. "The survey team must have taken them weeks ago. How often do they eat?"

He looked up from his thoughts. "Once every lunar cycle."

I looked up at the moon. It was almost full. One, maybe two days at the most.

"Spike, can their poison affect you?"

He shook his head. "No, but their claws and barbs can make mincemeat of me. We're gonna need some backup."

**************

(Spike)

I really didn't want to do this.

"Hello?" A young female voice answered.

"Hey bit, it's me. Is your sister in?"

"Hey Spike. Hold on." I heard her lay the receiver on the table. "BUFFY! PHONE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Chloe)

Well he is in a foul mood, now.

"Who was that?"

He scowled as he placed the cell phone in an inner jacket pocket.

"My back up. Reluctant back up."

"Did I hear you say it was a girl?"

He looked and me and smiled. "You are a nosey chit, aren't you."

I smirked. "I'm a reporter. Comes with the territory."

He threw me the helmet. "Come on reporter. You can nose around while we gather some weapons."

~*~ Beaks Sporting Goods ~*~

"A bow and arrow set?" 

He looked admonished. "*You* try to buy a crossbow, and long sword in a town this size."

I looked him up and down, studiously. "I figured you for a mini-Uzi or something."

He pffted me. "Guns run out of bullets, Sunshine. I'm more of a hand to hand kinda guy, but considerin' how many of them there are, I thought I might try to pick a few off from a distance."

I gestured to the set. "Hence the bow and arrows."

Spike paid for the equipment and spied a very large knife in the display counter.

"Here now, that's a beaut'."

The clerk nearly salivated at the thought of making another sale. I'm guessing he earns commission. 

"You have excellent taste sir." He slid the display door open and retrieved the knife. "What you see here is an Omitigon nine inch carbon steel blade. It is lasered sharp with a serrated crown, wire cutters, compass inset and storage grip."

I could swear Spike's eyes twinkled. 

"How much?"

The clerk wasn't daunted by the question. "Here check it out."

Spike hefted the large blade, checked the edge and twirled it in his hand. 

"Excellent balance, how much."

The clerk smiled. "I can see you have real taste in fine blades sir. Perhaps you would like to see the accompanying sheath as well."

"Do you want to sell the bloody thing or not!"

"$275.00 sir." He said meekly. 

"Bollocks! I'll give you $150.00 and not a penny more."

The clerk looked to me and back to Spike. "Sir, we do not barter, here."

"The hell you don't. Everyone barters."

"But sir, you are offering $125.00 less than the listed price."

The knife's leather grip crackled under Spike's hand. The clerk looked down and shuddered slightly. 

"$150's a good offer, sir."

I frowned. 

~*~ The Talon ~*~

"I did not!"

"You *so* did."

"I offered him good money and a good price for that bloody thing."

I shook my head. "But, Spike, when you are holding a very large knife and doing so in a threatening way, people tend to give in to your demands."

"I wasn't threatening him!"

"Yes you were."

"Yes you were what?" Lana asked, as she sat down across from us.

I gave up and sipped on my coffee. "Oh, nothing. Apparently I'm blind."

Lana giggled. "Trouble in paradise, already?"

I almost choked on my coffee. 

"Sunshine here thinks I need a lesson in manners." Spike quipped.

"Going hunting?" Lana asked. Apparently she thinks we are having our first lover's spat. 

Spike grinned as he was looking over the knife. "You could say that."

"Did Chloe tell you that hunting season isn't for another month." 

I almost jumped out of my chair.

"Clark! I hate it when you sneak up on me!"

He chuckled. "Chloe, if you liked it then it wouldn't be as much fun."

I hit him as he passed me and sat next to Lana. I watched as Spike eyed him suspiciously. My faux boyfriend put his arm around me possessively. 

"Give us a kiss, luv."

I was caught so unaware that I almost spilled my drink. Spike's lips were suddenly on me and his tongue was making it's way to duel with mine. As fast as the kiss was started, it was stopped, and I was left breathless.

It was kinda weird, but the reaction from Clark was worth every moment. So, I just played along. 

"You know I could never be angry with you for long, sweet lips." I sapped out as thick as I could.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Clark sputtered.

Lana smiled. "I think it's cute, Clark."

Clark leaned his arms on the table in front of him. "You know Chloe is only sixteen, right."

Lana hit him in the arm. "Clark!"

Clark backed up defended himself from any further attacks. "What, he's like thirty-something. Look at him."

Spike leaned in as Clark did moments before. "Looks don't define age, whelp. If they did then you would be twenty-one, twenty-three minimum. that's tha problem with tryin' to pass yourself off as something you're not."

I pulled on Spike's arm. "Spike stop."

He leaned back in his chair, relaxing. "Anything for you, Sunshine."

Clark stood. "Chloe can I talk to you ... alone."

I nodded and got up. Spike squeezed my hand and released it.

I followed Clark to the bar and looked back, seeing Spike watching us intently.

"What do you know about him, Chloe."

"What? What kind of question is that?"

Clark shifted. "There's something about him that I don't like."

I responded before I thought. This is usually a bad thing. "Maybe it's because I've moved on?"

"Chloe! He's ...he's ..., " Clark looked intently back at Spike, almost as if he were looking through him, "he's dead?"

"What? Clark Kent have you totally gone off the deep end. Don't you dare threaten him." Had I so misjudged my friend of four years, that he would resort to violence?

He looked back to me as if he just realized what he said. "Chloe, that's not what I meant."

Then I thought about it for a second. He is technically dead. He is a vampire. I was getting along with Spike so well that I forgot he was an undead creature of the night. 

"What do you know, Clark?"

His face went into shock. "You knew?"

Oh boy, cat's out of the bag. I looked back at Spike and he nodded. He could hear us?

"Clark, there is something you need to know."

*************

"And you believed him?"

"Clark, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"She's tellin' the truth, mate."

We both jumped. 

"Spike, can you put a bell around your neck or something?"

He smirked. "Ruins the effect, luv."

I got up. "I'm going to get a refill. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

(Spike)

"So, you know what I am, how about you?" I was goin' to get it out of him before I leave.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Still game playin'. "You're not human, mate. Your smell is off."

He got a self-conscience look on his face, lifted his arm and sniffed.

"Not that kind of smell, you blitherin' idiot."

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed. I was gonna force his demon to the surface and then we'll see. Pain will usually do the trick. But the thing is, he didn't even flinch. So I squeezed harder and harder still, 'till I was usin' every bit of strength I had. It was like trying to crush hardened steel. He didn't even frown. Bollocks!

"Are you guys holding hands?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cell phone rang and saved me from an embarrassin' situation. 

"Spike." I answered.

"Spike, it's Giles."   


"Rupert! Council kick you out of Britain already?"

He ignored my comment, typical. 

"Spike, you are on a conference call with a specialist from The Council, as we speak."

I smirked. "Then I guess this wouldn't be a good time to mention the phone sex calls you charged on The Council's credit card."

"Enough of your jibes, Spike. They needed a signal to home in on, so to speak."

Huh? "Home in on? What are you and your cronies up to, Watcher?"

"Is there anyone in the area, that is unfamiliar with the supernatural goings on."

I looked around. "No one of any consequence."

"Good, wait one moment."

It was then I heard glasses crash to the ground and a shriek. I turned around and watched as a door of light appeared in the middle of the room and out stepped the Slayer and her Scooby gang. 

"Well that just beats out takin' a plane, now duddinit."

The Slayer eyed me with a slight sneer. "Can it, Spike. Were here to take care of the Youcatcha demons, then I'm outta here."

*****************

(Chloe)

"You don't have to be so rude." I said in defense of Spike. 

Which was surprising, since I just saw six people step out of nowhere. I thought I was adjusting well to the whole magic/demon thing being real. Lana didn't seem to be taking it well, and was just short of hyperventilating. Clark was just, as always, wide eyed.

The blonde girl, who couldn't have been much older than twenty-one threw her nasty gaze to me.

"And you are?" She said with a bit of contempt. 

I sat my coffee down and grabbed Spike's hand. "I'm a friend of Spike's."

A hefty looking, greasy haired guy stepped out from behind the blonde girl. "My condolences." 

I looked up at Spike. "Do you really need their help?"

He nodded and spoke rather subdued. "Yeah, Sunshine. Like I said before, reluctant back-up."

"Doesn't mean they have to be rude to you."

The greasy-haired guy stepped up. "Been cradle robbing again, Spike? But then I guess we never expected anything less from you."

"I think you owe him an apology."

Clark.

The blonde girl sat down at a table. "Can we not do this right now? We have more pressing matters."

Clark pressed. "Right after the apology."

Spike intervened. "Not necessary, mate. I'm used to it."

Clark wouldn't let it go. Even after he and Spike almost got into it themselves. "Good manners are always necessary."

Greasy haired guy looked at Clark. "Do you even know what this guy is?" He pointed to Spike.

Clark nodded. "He's a vampire."

"A murdering, bloodthirsty vampire!"

"I haven't seen any evidence of that. If anything he seems to be the exact opposite."

"Hey now, no need in makin' me out to be all Pollyanna." Spike offered.

An older guy, that screamed British, by his mode of dress, stepped in between Greasy guy and Spike. "The Council has expended considerable resources in bringing us here, shall we get down to business?"

Grease guy backed down and Clark relented. 

"I am Rupert Giles." He held out a hand in introduction. "This is Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, and Buffy."

I took the initiative. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, this is Clark Kent and the person behind the counter with the shocked look on her face is Lana Lang."

The girl he pointed out as Buffy continued. "I have a shift at the Doublemeat in twelve hours, can we go kill the demons now?"

Spike nodded. "I don't have transportation. I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow at the earliest."

"I have my dad's truck, if you don't mind riding in the back." Clark offered.

Buffy rose from her chair. "Fine, let's go."

************

  
I stayed in the back with Spike and let Xander and Dawn ride up front with Clark. I didn't want Spike to be alone with the others. They didn't seem to like him very much. I mean, I know Spike seems to be an acquired taste, but he didn't seem to be as bad as the greasy guy made him out to be.

I watched him steal glances at the blonde girl, Buffy. I also saw her return his look with a cold glare. There seemed to be more going on than Spike was letting known. 

In response, I took Spike's arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. He looked at me and I scooted closer. "I'm cold."

He smiled and bent down to my ear. "Luv, it's got to be eighty degrees out tonight."

I whispered in turn. "What did you say before? I think I'm paraphrasing here ... 'She's either a blitherin' idiot or she doesn't notice the platinum prince right in front of her.' "

His arm tightened as he drew me closer. "Thanks, Luv."

Soon we arrived at the empty field and the surrounding tree line. Clark pulled over to the side of the road and everyone unload from the truck.

Buffy turned into 'in-charge girl.' "Okay, you and you," pointing to Clark and I, "Stay here. Everyone else, grab your weapons and form up behind Spike. Dawn, you are with me."

"But!?" I protested.

Spike cut me off. "Stay here, Sunshine. This is what you are paying me for."

I relented, and Clark didn't seem to happy either.

***************

"You don't really like him, do you?"

I watched as the group entered a small opening at the tree line. "Who ... Spike?"

Clark nodded.

"Jealous?"

"Wha ... I ...uh ..."

"You don't have to answer that, Clark." I paused. "That was unfair."

"Chloe." He pleaded.

I looked up into his eyes. "Clark?"

He shook his head in frustration and threw up his hands. "Arrg!"

I decided to end this once and for all. "Frustrated, Clark? Now you know how I feel."

He stopped circling and stared, open mouthed.

"Clark, I really like you. You know that."

He nodded and dropped his eyes. 

"Then you also know how upset I was when you dropped me at the dance to go be with Lana."

He still held his eyes low, ashamed, but he tried to protest. "She was in trouble, Chlo."

"It doesn't matter, Clark. You couldn't know that. There was no humanly possible way you could have known that just from someone saying there was a tornado in the area."

His head finally turned up and his eyes locked on mine ... then darted away just as fast. He was hiding something.

"What?" I know my brow furrowed. 

"Nothing."

Then the connection finally hit me. "You knew?"

Something entered into his eyes that I had never seen before ... fear.

I grabbed his arm. "Clark, how did you know? Is that what this is all about?"

He tried to back away, but I held on and stepped with him. "What is it you are not telling me."

"Chloe, I can't ..."

"What, you can't tell me the truth?' I was truly hurt. "Clark, it's me. We share everything."

The last few years started falling into place. Clark had a secret. He was always 'Mr. On-the-Spot,' always saving the day, always dashing off into the fray without regard to his own welfare. His adoption worries, that he was so adamant about. He was so angry that I pried into that. 

"Clark ... who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Spike)

"So where are they, O cradle robber?"

I backed up enough to step on his foot and pushed the whelp backward. He fell like a lump of lard to the ground with a satisfying thump. I braced myself for the inevitable stabbing pain to shoot through my skull. It never came.

Huh, must not count. Maybe those government types knew about 'annoying boy' and made an exception in the chip's programming. Lucky me!

"They were here an hour ago." I said in defense.

Buffy was still scanning the area; that is until we both arrived at the same conclusion. Our eyes locked, and I let her announce the problem.

"They're going to feed."

She was off, back to the truck. The rest of us were right behind her. 

~*~ The Truck ~*~

(Chloe)

"Are you going to answer me, Clark?"

Clark Kent would never make it as a criminal. He couldn't lie to save his own life. His face was a mixture of every raw emotion: fear, desperation, and panic. I had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Chloe, It's not that easy."

I knew the third degree wasn't going to be effective on him. Let's see if a little sugar can sweeten the sauce.

"I care about you, you big lug. You can trust me not to betray your confidence."

His lips thinned a bit. 

Spike's voice penetrated the intense scene. 

"Farm Boy! Start up the truck!" He yelled from the tree line. 

Clark jumped at the chance to end the conversation and hopped into the cab of the pick-up. I stood by the passenger side window and whispered defiantly. 

"This topic is not over, Kent."

He set his jaw and exhaled through his nose. Great, now he has a new resolve. I've lost my chance. Darn it! Five more minutes!

The majority of the crew arrived just then and piled into the bed of the pick-up.

Clark stuck his head out of the window and yelled back. "Where to?" 

~*~ The Luthor Family Estate ~*~

The mood was at a quiet boil. Spike didn't look too happy, and the blonde girl, Buffy kept shooting him nasty glances. I assumed my earlier position under the protection of his arm, and he was appreciative. 

The front of the mansion came into view. The story is that Lionel Luthor, Lex's father, had the entire mansion brought over from Europe, brick by brick. Considering how much money they had, I didn't doubt the story at all.

As we closed to the drive I noticed Lex getting out of his car. 

"That's him." Spike motioned. 

The others turned. Lex noticed us and pocketed his keys, and a small grin appeared on his face. I had categorized all of his expressions since I have known him. I would call this one the "Great ... visitors. Just when I was about to plot world domination," smile. 

Bodies piled out the back of the truck for the second time that night. 

Everyone seemed to be waiting for Clark to enter in his role as 'Lex Liaison.' A job that he seem to be performing more and more these days. Lex was not in the good graces of the Smallville townsfolk after his father closed the local factory down. 

Don't ask me why everyone knew to wait. 

"Clark, I don't believe I know your friends."

Clark didn't seem to know how to begin. "Uh ... Lex ... they are here to help."

Lex seem quite amused. "I had the intervention thing in Metropolis, Clark. I'm much better now ... but thanks."

Spike pushed through the group. "Where are the meteor rocks?"

Lex didn't even bat an eye. "Meteor rocks?"

I always wondered why he continually answered serious questions with a question. Now I know. Spike closed.

"Look mate, any second now a bunch of nasty beasties are gonna come barrelin' through and'll trample up your nice petunias there. Where are the rocks the scientist types took from the empty field?"

"Oh, those rocks." He replied in recognition. "They were just core samples, and were never on the property. You might try Luthor Labs, about three hours that way." He pointed.

Metropolis.

Spike looked at Buffy. "They couldn't have gotten far."

"Clark, what is this about." Lex asked.

"Lex, you have to take my word about this. I know it's hard to believe, but there are animals that have been feeding off of the meteor rocks and these people are here to stop them. They are extremely dangerous. "

Lex looked concerned. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that it was the rocks themselves he was more worried about than the potential loss of life that the demons could cause.

Lex eyed the crew up and down. "We'll take the helicopter. It will be hard enough to spot them from your truck, Clark."

We started to head to the back of the Luthor estate, but Lex cut us off. 

"I can only take up a maximum of six people, plus myself."

I almost smiled. That meant Clark and I would be left behind. Clark realized it too. 

"Clark, your dad would kill me if I took you into possible danger."

I held onto his arm, restraining him. "Clark and I will be fine, right here, Mr. Luthor. Besides we have things to talk about."

Spike brushed past me pausing long enough to kiss the top of my head. "Give'um hell, Sunshine."

Clark and I watched as the crew loaded up and disappeared into the night sky.

I thumbed back to the mansion. "You think he would mind if we waited in there?"

Clark shuffled from one foot to the other. "I guess not."

I looked around when we entered the back entrance. "I'm guessing the staff has the night off."

He nodded. 

"So ... where were we, Clark?"

His shoulders slumped. He knew he was busted and I watched his face as he tried to come up with a decent explanation.

"Clark, just tell me. Don't try to gloss over it."

He walked away, toward the main living area, flipping light switches along his way. Turning down a hallway he eventually led me to Lex's workout room. The amenities consisted of a universal weight machine, treadmill, and free-weights. I noted a sauna and jacuzzi off to one corner.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked, totally oblivious. 

He nodded at the weight machine and pointed out the portion used for bench presses. "Pick a weight."

I looked at the machine and back up to him. Playing the game, I went to the counter balance and took out the restraining pin and placed it at two hundred pounds. I guessed he want to show me how much he could lift.

He grimaced. Maybe it was too much for him. I watched as he closed against the machine. One thing that struck me weird was that he didn't assume the traditional bench press position; laying face up to push upward against the weights. 

Instead he stood right next to the bar and hooked one finger under the grip. With no effort at all he pulled the bar to it's limit. He didn't huff or puff. He didn't strain. He didn't even drop the bar. 

"Clark!"

He held up his hand. "More."

I waited until he set the bar back to it's resting position and moved the pin to it's maximum weight, four hundred pounds. 

He motioned for me to move back. I shuffled against the wall astonished at what I was seeing. My little Clark, Smallville's pride and joy, the original Boy Scout, lifting the entire weight with one hand.

The last few years fell into place. "You're a meteor baby."

He shook his head. "I'm *the* meteor baby."

Huh? "What do you mean *the*."

He sat down on the bench and held his head in his hands, hiding from my eyes.

"Chloe, I arrived here ... that day of the meteor shower." 

I figured as much. "I know you were adopted less than a week afterward, but ... "

He looked back up at me. I don't think I've ever seen him so serious. "No, Chloe. I *arrived* here on that day ... in my spaceship."

I shook my head and blinked a few times not understanding what he was saying. 

"I'm an alien, Chloe."

My back was against the wall and my legs suddenly felt very weak. I let myself down slowly. My mind could wrap around the fact that vampires and demons exist, but aliens?

"Chloe, you can't tell anyone."

My tunnel-vision cleared and I was looking at Clark's face mere inches from my own. I jumped back, but there wasn't anyplace to jump back to, so my head banged against the wall. 

"Oww!"

His hand came up to touch the now sore spot on my head and I flinched. The hurt look in his eyes was almost enough to make me feel bad.

"I'm still the same Clark, Chloe."

"Are you?" I whispered.


End file.
